funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Steel Sentinels
Steel Sentinels is a Strategy game on FunOrb. It was a much-discussed topic on the FunOrb Forums before its release on 13 August 2009. It is officially a Multiplayer Real Time 2D Mech Blaster game, as stated on this page. In the game, players choose from various components to build their robot, or Sentinel. The evaluate statistics such as shielding, weight, weapon capabilities, and degrees of freedom. Then the weapons are selected based on reloading speed, range, damage, area of effect, energy usage, and additional effects. Finally, modules are selected to give their Sentinel protection & shielding, manoeuvrability, extra power, or more mysterious effects. The player may choose to head out into a multiplayer game and earn solarite, which is used to buy more complex and powerful components, or to head into campaign mode and steal technology from the enemies. Let the Solarite Wars begin! Gameplay Basic Controls System 1 * Movement ** A - start moving left ** D - start moving right ** S - stop moving * Jumping ** W - hold and aim jump with mouse; release to jump ** SHIFT - hold to aim jump with mouse; press SHIFT + LMB to jump * Weapons ** Q,E - select current weapon ** LMB - fire weapon towards mouse pointer * Camera ** Hold RMB and drag mouse - move camera ** V - centre camera on your sentinel System 2 * Movement ** Z - start moving left ** C - start moving right ** X - stop moving * Jumping ** RMB - hold and aim jump with mouse; release to jump ** SHIFT - hold to aim jump with mouse; press SHIFT + LMB to jump * Weapons ** Q,E - select current weapon ** LMB - fire weapon towards mouse pointer * Camera ** W,A,S,D or cursor keys - move camera ** V - centre camera on your sentinel For further information, play the first tutorial. Advanced Controls * ALT + LMB - Target lock enemy (requires the targeter module) ** ALT + RMB - Drop target lock * F - Melee (requires the thunder-blade arm, storm-hammer arm or fusion-blade arm) * F1 - Fire EMP bomb (requires the EMP bomb module) * F2 - Teleport (requires the EDD module) Campaigns Campaigns are a series of battles against computer controlled opponents. The player is given a sentinel for each mission, which cannot be customised. Italic = Members only Sentinels Sentinels are player controlled machines, used to destroy the enemy. Sentinels can be modified in the Configuration screen. More powerful sentinels and better equipment can be unlocked in two ways - by completing certain campaign missions, and by buying them with Solarite, which is earned in multiplayer games. Default Sentinels Weapons Modules Strategies *Sniper: Long range chasis with heavy armour and slow movement, usually equipped with rifled sniper cannon or mortar. **E.g. Default Golem and Turtle. *Melee: Modest armoured units with short range modest to fast speed, usually equipped with heavy guns. **E.g. Default Commando and Slave. *Evasive: short range, fast speed, low health. **E.g. Default Aquilla. Maps Steel Sentinels Features 6 distinct maps to fight on. 3 are available to Free Players (War Zone, Lost Planet and City), while the others are for members only (Moon, Fleet and Co-op). NOTE: For all maps, points are gained from shooting sentinels and destroying other sentinels. Free-For-All Maps After sudden death is declared, if you die you will not respawn. Any sentinels respawning (dropping from the sky) when sudden death is declared will deploy as usual. NOTE: 'Advanced' Tech Level FFA games will start sudden death at 2,000 points. War Zone (Available to Free Players): Standard Free-For-All action. When one players points exceeds 1,000 (2,000 in advanced mode), sudden death begins. It ends after the time runs out, or every player but one is destroyed (There are no respawns in Sudden Death). The winner is determined by points. On this map, drones will spawn as well as up to two computer-controlled players (AI Invader 1 and AI Invader 2). City (Available to Free Players): Large buildings stop long distance shots unless you fire over them. There is a power up called the MGFN which slowly increases you score over time at a rate of around 3 points per second. When the sentinel carrying the MGFN is killed the power-up is dropped and anyone may collect it. When someone's score reaches over 1,000 (2,000 in advanced mode) either via the MGFN or killing other sentinels, sudden death begins and lasts until one player is left or time runs out (There are no respawns in Sudden Death). The player with the highest score wins. Moon: You will earn more points while inside the shield. Team Maps Lost Planet (Available to Free Players): Team game with a timer in the upper right hand side which goes from green to yellow to orange to red over ten minutes. At the end a spaceship will crash into the battlefield, killing everyone and ending the game, also known as a calamity (probably a reference to the Star Fleet map). During the green section nothing special happens, but further in the game ships will fly over head and shoot lasers, plasma balls and missiles as they fly over head. This has the potential to kill any sentinels that are high in the air by crashing into them. The winning team is team which has the most points at the Calamity. NOTE: It is possible to avoid the calamity by holding the 'Invincible' power up, also sometimes it will just not kill you all the way. This will give you the sole-survivor tag, assuming no one else survives as well. Star Fleet: This is a team game in space. Each team starts on a spaceship on opposite sides of the map, with asteroids in-between. Making it to the other teams ship then back to your own will cause your ship to shoot an "enormo-laser" at the other ship. 3 hits of the laser will destroy a ship, which causes that team unable to respawn (essentially sudden death). The game ends once all players of a team are dead and unable to respawn. The winning team is the team with the most points, regardless of if they actually destroyed the enemy's ship or not. NOTE: After a certain amount of time, both ships fire automatically. This will bring the destruction of both ships if they're at the same health, or the ship that took a hit or two more than the other. NOTE: It is possible to win without destroying the other teams ship. Co-op Campaign This option is members-only, and only available in unrated games. 2 players work together to fight increasingly difficult waves of AI, ending after 42 waves. Destroying every wave and beating this campaign will give you an achievement, and unlock the Golem Death Nuke. NOTE: You will earn more points by having a very low tech value. Tags Tags are awarded for fulfilling certain requirements during a game. Players who resign do not receive any tags. Achievements Total Achievements: 37 Total Orb Points: 12,500+ __NOWYSIWYG__ Trivia *The minimum technology value is 400. *The maximum technology value for non-members is 6100. *The maximum technology value for members is 29849. *When Steel Sentinels first came out, you could see the "Diamond Sentinel" achievement if you hovered over a correct spot. It was fixed around a week later. *Aeruak Stabilisers are referred to as Air Stabilisers on redundancy warning messages. *The Stormhammer arm is referred to as the doom-hammer in the chassis blurb. *When Steel Sentinels first came out, non-members could play advanced games by leaving the technology level setting unchanged. This was soon fixed. *Mod Thomas has stated that there is a Dune reference somewhere in the game. It has yet to be found. *"Aquila" is the Latin word for Eagle. *"Valhalla" is a Norse mythological longhall where the deceased heroes feast. In other words, Viking Heaven. *"Babel" is the Hebrew name for Babylon, the tower that was built in the city, a fictional fish (invented by Douglas Adams) named after the city, and many websites and bands named after the fish. *When Steel Sentinels first came out, you weren't able to target people with the "mirage device", that has been fixed. Category:All Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Multi-player Games Category:Games with achievements with duplicate names